


Let's Get Carried Away

by Fundead (DragonThistle)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, CONSENSUAL mind control though, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinky sex, M/M, Mind Control, Monster Dick, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/Fundead
Summary: "That was very, very bad, Thomas. We’re so disappointed in your bad behavior. Edd, would you care to do the honors with me?”“Why of course, Tord.”-----It was a game. Three of them gang up on one of them and they all take turns making their boyfriend writhe. Except it always ended up a lot messier than that...





	Let's Get Carried Away

Tom was in the kitchen, boxers barely clinging to his hips as his thick tail waved lazily back and forth. He was just cleaning up the remains of his breakfast when someone grabbed the end of his tail and gave it a playful tug. Tom’s ears slid back in annoyance and he turned just enough to see the person who had grabbed him,

“Tord, I swear to fuck if you—Matt?”

The ginger beamed, showing his teeth in an oddly aggressive manner and Tom’s eyes narrowed.

“Matt, what are you doing…?”

Matt just kept smiling and gave Tom’s tail a powerful yank, making Tom stumble backwards in surprise. Another yank and he tripped even closer to Matt who looked positively thrilled. Tom put two and two together, made four, and bared his own teeth in a feral grin.

So that’s the way it was going to be. 

He jerked his tail up, whipping it right out Matt’s hands and nearly beaning the ginger in the face with it. By the time Matt had recovered, Tom had already scurried out of the kitchen and was making a run for his room.

“He’s on the move!” Matt shouted and took off running after Tom.

Tom bolted down the hallway, tongue lolling over his fangs as lilac streaks began to creep up his hair and sprout down his spine. Tord suddenly exploded out of the hall closet and Tom dug his heels into the carpet, pinwheeling his tail to change directions on the fly. Tord dived for him but the monster was too quick and Tord got a face full of carpet instead.

Laughing breathlessly, Tom dashed back the way he’d come, ducked under Matt’s outstretched arms, and vaulted over the couch. He paused there, watching the other two as he panted, chest heaving and tail wagging with excitement, He rocked on the padded balls of his his hind paw, toes curling and uncurling into the carpet. Tord and Matt crept up carefully, each coming at him from either side, arms wide to grab a hold of him no matter which way he went. Tom’s gaze darted between them, ears flicking to catch the slightest sounds, watching for any sign of attack.

Matt lunged.

Tom jumped straight up in the air, pushed himself off Matt’s shoulders to send the taller man crashing to the floor, and ran off again. Tord was shrieking in Norwegian as Tom bounded away on all fours, giggling like a school girl at having escaped his captors.

The only question now was where his third roommate was. And knowing Edd, he had something clever in mind.

Tom feigned for the stairs to the second floor, already hearing Matt and Tord crashing down the hall behind him, and instead dove into the bathroom. He tail slammed the door shut behind him and he spun around to twist the lock just in time for two bodies to slam into it with dull thuds. Tom laughed, sounding more guttural and throaty due to the slow changes happening to his body. His claws clicked on the linoleum floor as he pranced backwards, proud of his clever ruse. There would be no getting to him now.

“Tom! Tom open this door right now!” Tord was pounding on the door, all blunt force and heat and Tom laughed at him, “Thomas, I swear to god!”

“Come oooonnnnn, Tommy~” Matt cooed, his voice sugar sweet and nearly lost under Tord’s shouting, “Be a good boy and open the door~ Or Daddy’s gonna punish yyoouuu~”

There was a pause and then Tord’s voice said, very softly,

“Matt, what the fuck.”

“Out of the way boys!”

Tom’s ears shot straight up, tail curling as he heard Edd’s voice ringing through the closed door.

“Oh Toooo~oooommm~” Edd drew out his name in a sing-song way, taunting and teasing in a way that made the thickening violet fur on Tom’s back stand on end, “Come out and play with us Tooommm~”

Tom bared his gnarled teeth at the door, “Nope! I win. You gotta back off.”

“It’s only over if we don’t get you out in the next, uh—Tord, what time is it?” Matt’s voice.

“In the next four minutes.” Tord huffed. He sounded defeated already. Well that was no fun.

“Oh, I know how to get him out,” Edd was grinning, Tom could hear it in his voice, that wicked grin he got when he was Up To No Good. There was a shuffling and then Matt gasped,

“Edd! You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, but I would.”

A twang of bass guitar strings.

Tom snarled, “If that’s Susan I am going to  _gut you_ , Edward!”

A few more out-of-tune strummings came through the door, “You’d better come out here and stop me then, darling.”

Tom bristled and paced the bathroom, grimacing as his muscles popped and his bones snapped to rearrange themselves. He could feel his horns splitting the skin on his forehead and he growled audibly, letting Edd know exactly how unfair he thought this situation was. He heard the other three giggling through the door and banged his tail against the sink.

Then came the unmistakable sour sound of a bass guitar string snapping.

“Susan! Noooo!” Tom barely fit through the bathroom door as he ripped it right off the hinges and plowed straight into the waiting arms of his three boyfriends.

They converged on him instantly, Matt’s vampire strength more than enough to deal with a partially shifted monster that was nearly twice his size. The ginger pinned Tom to the floor, even as Tom twisted and kicked, trying to escape. Tord, quick and sneaky bastard that he was, had Tom’s arms and legs bound in seconds, his hands (now more paws than anything else) bound to his neck and his hind paws tangled in his tail. That was enough to make Tom’s already straining boxers bulge at his crotch. Matt giggled at the sight and pressed a kiss to Tom’s cheek.

“Where’s Susan you heathens?” Tom twisted his neck, trying to see where Edd had gotten to.

“Who said anything about Susan?” Edd appeared in his line of sight, proudly displaying a soundboard app open on his phone, “Gotcha, Tommy~”

Tom just sulked as Matt heaved him up and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him up the stairs like yesterday’s laundry. Tord grinned at him as he followed and Tom stuck his long, black-purple tongue out at the man. Tord wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tom flushed, pinning his ears back and showing his teeth.

What had once been Matt’s room on the second floor had long been converted into what the four teasingly referred to as their “play room”. Why have four bedrooms when they all usually ended up in the same bed anyway? In any case, the room had been renovated with sound proofing and all kinds of fun toys and accessories, a mini fridge stocked with water, and a first aide kit because, well, you never know.

Matt was humming happily as settled the still shifting Tom onto the pile of cushion on the soft, padded floor. Tom glared at him but there was no anger in it and the tip of his tail was twitching eagerly. Matt purred at him, whispering in his ear as he ran his fingers along the inside of Tom’s thigh. Tom shuddered, glare softening into something decidedly mushy and romantic.

“Ah, ah, Matt, come on, you know the rules,” Tord patted Matt’s shoulder, steering him away from teasing the monster, “Prep first, then we can play.”

Matt sighed dramatically but began undoing the bindings on Tom’s arms and legs anyway, “I know, I know. Can you go get the muzzle for me, please? The custom one with the steel bit?”

Tom whimpered as Tord skipped away to the cabinet across the room, throwing it open with a flourish. Matt shushed Tom with a gentle pat on the cheek and then kissed the chaffed fur on Tom’s wrists, smiling coyly as he felt the pads on Tom’s paws flex, his fingers curling into toes as the tips of his black claws tickled the inside of Matt’s arm. Tom was still shifting, slowly, painfully slowly, doing it on purpose as Edd began harassing Tord at the cabinet with a dildo. Their shrieks of laughter popped across the room, making Matt chuckle as he turned to watch them,

“You guys, come on! Hurry up or I’m keeping Tom all to myself!”

“You better not!” Edd called back, throwing the dildo back into the cabinet.

“Then move your pretty little ass!” Tom’s voice was difficult to understand as his jaw was partially warped, crackling as bones rearranged even as he spoke. His eyelids fluttered and he tilted his head back, spine shivering as his body stretched and his shoulders widened, his hips spreading and his tail thudding out across the floor. There was a sensual pain to Tom’s transformations; a bone deep agony as his body changed form and grew that sparked the pleasure centers of his brain, fizzling his nerves in a delicious sort of way. The seams of his boxers threatened to tear as his transformation became more rapid and Matt hurriedly helped them shuck them, tossing them off to the side.

Tom was already half hard, his cock bulging bigger and bigger as he grew. Matt licked his lips at the sight of it, at the sight of Tom, on full display as he twitched and shifted, growing until he was almost at the ceiling, reigning it in just enough that he didn’t put a hole in the roof. Again.

“Aw, I was kinda hoping we could ride you, Tom,” Edd and Tord had finally stopped their squabbling over at the cabinet and had returned with an armful of toys, “Matt, you idiot, you got him too excited and now he’s too big.”

Tom let out a throaty chuckle and showed his teeth in such a way that said he knew exactly what he was doing. The fucking tease, he knew what Edd liked and he was getting him back for the trick with the bass guitar. Edd scowled playfully at him and set everything on the floor off to the side. Tom couldn’t stop his tail from wagging as his boyfriend hefted up a huge, black leather muzzle custom fitted with a surgical steel bit that was scratched and a little dented from previous sessions. The other three beamed at his enthusiasm.

“Matt, get the harness, please. Tord, help me gag this big boy.” Edd grinned and Matt hurried over to the pile of toys to get things together, “Tom, down.”

Tom rolled onto all fours, crouching down to be level with his boyfriends. His tail curled excitedly over his back, pheromones of hot metal and spice wafting into the air. His hardening cock scraped against the floor and he moaned, a shiver rippling down his furry body and his single black eye half closing as he rutted against the floor.

“Bad boy,” Tord scolded, grabbing Tom’s ear and giving it a sharp tug, “You know better, Thomas, shame on you. We’re going to have to punish you for that later. Now open up that pretty little mouth of yours, you naughty, naughty, boy.”

Tom gave Tord a feral grin but did as he was told, idly watching Matt carefully arrange the thick leather straps of his expensive harness. He held still as Edd and Tord worked together to slide the muzzle over his head, carefully fitting the bit between his fangs and tightening the straps under his chin and around his horns. He purred as he felt them cinch tight, a delightfully warm sensation pooling in his stomach. This was his favorite; his three tiny boyfriends tying him up and dominating him when he as a powerful, giant monster, all teeth and spines and violet fur, so dangerous and deadly but completely under their control.

He calmly obeyed them as they maneuvered him into the restraining harness, helping him into a sitting position and making sure he was comfortable and adjusted. He was rock hard and leaking by the time they were done. His forepaws were pinned up by his shoulders, the muzzle securely in place around his snout, and his legs restrained in such a way that his hind quarters were on full display. Tom’s tongue curled under the steel bit, letting a string of drool slide out from between the wire mesh around his nose.

“Tom’s been a bad puppy, hasn’t he boys?” Edd pulled his shirt over his head, casually tossing it aside as he looked Tom up and down.

“Indubitably. A very, very naughty pup.” Matt had shrugged out of his jacket and was tugging his pants off, showing his sharpened canines in a hungry grin.

“We’re going to have to punish him for hiding from us,” Tord was already in his boxers and had picked up a long strip of silicone fit with a locking mechanism, “And for breaking the bathroom door. That was very, very bad, Thomas. We’re so disappointed in your bad behavior. Edd, would you care to do the honors with me?”

“Why of course, Tord.”

Tom’s eye widened as the pair approached him and he shook his head, ears lowering in a pleading manner. Edd tsk’d him as he and Tord fit the strip of silicone around the base of Tom’s penis,

“Now, now, none of that, sweetheart,” Edd’s voice was a gentle purr as the makeshift cock ring was tightened, making Tom whine pathetically, a tremor running up his huge legs, “You did this to yourself. You deserve this punishment, you know you do.” He was rewarded with Tom’s fur going several shades darker as the monster flushed.

“Not too tight is it, Tommy boy?” Tord asked, looking up for an answer, and Tom shook his head, already breathing a little heavier. Tord grinned and ran his hand down the underside of Tom’s dick, all the way to his balls, where he started rubbing gentle circles along the velvety surface. Tom made a rumbling noise that was half purr, half whine, sagging at the attention.

Even if he wasn’t at his full monster height, Tom was still huge. At his current size, he was a little over eleven feet, almost twelve, and that was on the small side of how big he could get. But it was still impressive and it made his fully erect and unsheathed cock bigger than the five foot nothing Tord.

“Fuck, Tom, I love how pretty your dick is,” Matt was back, skirting around Edd to press butterfly kisses down the side of Tom’s member. Tom was shivering slightly, drool pooling past his fangs as he panted. His dick was dark violet, like his tongue, so dark it was almost black, thick and foreign, almost alien in its shape. But his boyfriends knew it well.

Tord nestled himself in a comfortable position at the base of Tom’s cock, paying special attention to the monster’s balls and occasionally reaching down to trace his hole. Edd, meanwhile, had climbed up to stand against Tom’s stomach, grasping onto the thick member in front of him and slowly rolling his hips against it. He kissed and licked at the head that was wider than he was, sucking at the tender flesh and getting absolutely soaked in precum. Matt hummed as he watched the other two tending to Tom, sliding a hand down his boxers to massage his own hardening cock. Tom let out another growling whine, glazed black void of an eye focused on Matt as the man slowly jerked himself off.

“Hey Tord,” Matt beckoned with a finger, “C’mere.” Tord hesitated for a moment, clearly enjoying himself, but he gave Tom’s dick a kiss and sauntered over to Matt. The ginger smiled, eyes flashing an eerie red, and pointed to the floor, “Down. On your knees, trash. And be grateful I’m about to let you suck me off.”

Tord had the weirdest kinks.

The shorter man in front of him slumped to his knees on the soft floor, already opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out in anticipation. There was a sleepy look about him, a red haze in his eyes; vampyric mind control. Tord was fully conscious of what his body was doing but could do nothing to stop it and Matt could see Tord’s boxers bulge as the notion turned him on faster than a light switch. He stroked Tord’s hair as he pushed his underwear out of the way, allowing his boyfriend to start administering gentle laps at his dick.

“You disgusting, filthy peasant,” Matt cooed as Tord went to work, “So eager for your prince’s cock. Suck it harder, Tordie, suck it like you mean it.”

Tord was flushed red, his boxers getting soaked as his erection got harder and harder. Matt knew just how to play with him, knew just what buttons to push. Tord’s fingers twitched on Matt’s freckled thighs and he dropped a hand to his crotch, palming it franticly. A thought from Matt had his hands back where they belonged; worshipping the body of the vampire in front of him.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Matt grabbed a fistful of Tord’s sandy hair, yanking his head back with a soft, wet pop as his mouth detached from Matt’s cock. Tord was a wreck, gasping for air, drool and precum smeared all over his face, “You don’t get to touch until I say so, darling.”

“Mmmm,” Edd hummed from his seat on Tom’s stomach, leaning against the monster’s own member and lazily stroking it, “Love it when you get all dominant and scary vampire-like. It’s so hot.” Matt puffed out his chest, beaming at the praise.

They were soundly interrupted by a strained whine and a surprised yelp from Edd as Tom bucked his hips, nearly knocking his boyfriend out of his lap. Edd wrapped his arms around the huge monster cock in front of him out of instinct, squeezing it so he didn’t fall, and Tom sagged against the wall he was propped against. The high pitched keen that came out of him probably would have been a howl had he been able to open his mouth.

“Aww, are we neglecting the puppy?” Tord leaned against Matt’s legs, still slightly dazed but with most of his faculties intact. He wiped a lazy string of drool from his chin with a sly grin, “Should have behaved, Thomas, and maybe we would have played nice~”

“Don’t be rude, Tord,” Edd chastised, sliding down and giving Tom’s dick a friendly pat that sent the monster whimpering all over again, “Or we’ll punish  _you_  instead.”

“Oh! Oh! I’ve got an idea!” Matt clapped his hands together eagerly, flashing his fangs in a wicked smile, “Let’s put on a show for Tommy!” His glowing red eyes fixed on Tord who looked both terrified and excited to be the sudden spot of attention, “And little Tordie can be our main attraction~”

“Wha—“ Tord’s words were cut off as an O-ring gag lodged itself in his mouth, yanking his head back as Edd fastened the gag tightly. Tord glared at him but there was no anger behind it, only a fevered hunger. Tord was by his very nature a controlling and aggressive person, all military pride and presence despite his small stature. But in the bedroom, he was a sub that melted under the admirations of his darling boyfriends.

“On all fours, sweetie,” Matt’s hypnotic voice was a delicious purr that had Tord dropping to his hands and knees with a gasp. Tom’s whining became muffled background noise as Matt’s powers probed sultry fingers across his mind, making his spine tingle as he spread his legs, presenting himself to Edd.

And poor, bound, Tom could only watch as two of his boyfriends spit-roasted the third. He pulled at his bonds, helplessly jerking his hips into the empty air, tail thudding against the floor, begging for someone to pay attention to him. His cock was hard and leaking, his balls ached, and he was grinding his teeth into the steel bit as saliva dribbled from the muzzle. He was an absolute mess, crying like a newborn and thrashing as we watched his boyfriends have fun without him.

Both Matt and Edd pulled out of Tord before anyone came and Tord sagged to the floor, twitching and whining at the loss of contact. He reached a hand between his legs but Edd snatched his wrists, pulling him roughly to his feet and mashing their lips together.

“Our puppy is crying,” Matt tugged on Tord and Edd, breaking them apart to attend to the monster they’d left on the edge of elation, “We should make him feel better.”

Tom’s tail was wagging as the three made their way over, eager to please and be pleased in return.

“Here, can you manage to shrink down, Tom? It’ll be easier to clean up if do.” Edd was already stroking the underside of Tom’s cock, tracing the familiar knobs and bumps and pressing a his lips to several of them.

Tom whined, one ear sliding back and Matt reached out to shush him, pressing his fingertips into the soft, short fur between Tom’s paw pads,

“Shh, love, I know. But remember how long it took us to clean all that up last time?” The ginger blew a breath of cool air onto the bottom of Tom’s foot, making the monster shudder and curl his clawed toes at the ticklish sensation, “Next time we go to the countryside, I promise, but not in the house anymore, okay?”

Tom huffed and whined but closed his eye to focus on transforming. Which was a tad difficult to do when Edd was paying constant attention to his dick and Matt and Tord were cooing over his hips and thighs, all three of them rutting up against his soft and warm fur. It took a bit of time—and by then his boyfriends were nearly at their peak—but he went from being a twelve foot beast to something more the size of small horse. Still big but not too big. He shook off the heavy straps still draped over him and kicked away the cock ring, leaving a dribble of cum across the ground as he lurched onto all fours, his tail in the air, tongue hanging out of his mouth.  He looked hungry.

“Uh oh,” Tord sing-songed, “The monster’s loose.”

Tom pounced.

He plowed into Edd, shoving him into the floor and stood over him, letting his cock drip onto the other man’s stomach. Edd shivered and swallowed hard as Tom leaned down and breathed hot air on his face, licking at Edd’s neck with his rough, long tongue. Then he took a couple of steps back and shoved his snout between Edd’s legs.

Edd let out a shaky cry as Tom’s tongue teased his hole, lapping gently at first and then getting rougher and faster. When Edd looked like he was about to lose, it Tom pulled back, licking his chops with a smug air about him. Edd lay sprawled and gasping on the floor, red-faced and shaking.

“Y-you sneaky purple b-bastard!” He hissed through a smile, one quivering hand raising to try and finish himself off.

Tom snarled and used his forepaws to pin Edd’s arms down, claws curling into the foam flooring. He used his own body weight to push Edd’s ass up, propping the man’s legs on the bent joint between Tom’s hips and his hind legs. Edd could feel the sheer muscle and power rippling under that dark violet body. Just as easily as he could feel the tip of Tom’s dick rubbing between his cheeks.

“Oi, why’s Edd get to have all the fun!” Tord planted himself in front of Tom, hands on his hips, his cock inches from the monster’s deadly jaws, “How about you let us play t-tah—aah! T-Tom! Y-your teeth--!”

Tord nearly doubled over, pressing his hands onto the top of Tom’s muzzle as Tom stretched his neck out to take the tip of Tord’s dripping member into his mouth. He was delicate in his proceedings, fully aware of his deadly his teeth were, but he was also smiling as Tord shuffled closer and gave Edd a fantastic view of his ass. Tom licked his tongue the cock is mouth with sharp strokes that were already starting to make Tord’s knees shake. Edd, so distracted by the view in front of him, didn’t notice that Tom was ready to take the plunge until the tip of the monster’s bumpy cock was already sliding in. Edd gasped, arching his back as Tom slid forward ever so slowly, making sure that Edd wasn’t in any pain as he did so.

It was going smoothly until Tom felt cold fingers clench into his ass cheeks and pull them apart, spreading him wide. His ears shot straight up and he was about to let go of Tord to see what Matt was up to when felt Matt gently stretching him. Tom whined at the intrusions, his tail curling up and over his back to give the ginger better access, his fur standing on end and his hind legs stepping farther apart.

There was a brief pause in activity as Matt prepped Tom, giving Edd and Tord a chance to catch their breath. Tord had just closed his eyes and was taking another steady breath when Tom suddenly lurched forward with a muffled yelp and deep throated Tord so fast, the man’s legs almost buckled. He felt Tom’s hot breath across his stomach, heard Edd squealing on the floor, and looked up through teary eyes to see Matt grinning almost sadistically over Tom’s shoulder.

He was balls deep in the monster, one hand on that wide velvet ass and the other gripping Tom’s tail like a lifeline, holding it out of the way so he could go to town on his boyfriend. Tom was whining, ears flicking up and down, half licking, half panting over Tord’s dick.

“God, Matt, you piece of undead shit,” Edd wheezed as Tom was forced to buck into him by Matt’s administrations, “I kn-know you’re eager but—ah! Fuck! Ah, Tom!”

Tom was mewling around Tord’s cock, Tord himself nearly draped over Tom’s head with his fingers twisted deep into the ruff of lilac fur at the monster’s neck. His eyes were closed, forehead pressed between Tom’s horns as he babbled praises and gasps of pleasure. Meanwhile, Matt’s vampire traits were on full display, his mouth hanging open as he panted, his fangs fully elongated, his eyes bright red and his claws scraping into Tom’s flesh. He was grinding into Tom like his life depended on it, cold breath huffing across the monster’s back as he pistoled back and forth. On the floor, Edd was nearly in tears, twisting under Tom’s heavy paws, chest heaving as the monster plowed into him over and over again.

Tord came first, arching his hips into Tom’s mouth and clenching his fists into his fur. Tom swallowed it all down easily enough, acutely aware that Edd was right underneath him. Tord stepped back shakily and sat down hard on the floor, smiling dopily up at Tom as the monster panted and keened, still being fucked by and fucking his boyfriends.

“ _Min gud_ , you guys are beautiful,” Tord murmured, propping himself on his hands and spreading his legs to fully display the mixture of sweat, saliva, and cum smeared across his thighs, “I could watch this all day…”

“Nn,  _fuck_!” Edd cried out, half sobbing as he came, his own cum splattering all over his chest, “A-ah, fuck, Tom—please, you g-gotta, ah—“

Tom paused, looking down in concern, only to yelp as Matt smacked his ass with a sharp crack.

“Did you forget, puppy?” The vampire laughed, “He  _likes_  being overstimmed!” But he slowed down with his thrusts, allowing Tom to be gentler with his movements so he didn’t hurt Edd, “You’re both so good, so wonderful, I love you so much. Ah, keep going, keep—keep, I’m so—“ Matt sucked in a breath, bending over Tom’s back and panting as he neared the edge.

“Can he come inside?” Tord asked and Tom made a purring noise, “I know you’re fine with it, Mr. Creampie, I was asking Edd.” Edd shook his head, biting his lip as pain and pleasure crashed over his body. Tord smiled softly, “All right, you heard the man, back it up you two.”

Tord climbed shakily to his feet and helped Tom back up, pulling out of Edd even as Matt continued fucking him. Tord helped lower Edd’s legs to the floor and gave the man a kiss on the cheek, sitting down beside him and running a hand through his brown hair,

“I’m gonna go help Tommy finish up and then I’ll be right back, okay? You need anything?”

Edd waved a hand, eyes closed as he wordlessly urged Tord to go help. Tord planted another kiss on Edd’s cheek and shuffled over to crouch by Tom’s hindquarters. Tom turned his head to watch as Tord reached beneath the monster and wrapped his hands around the slick and sticky dick, grinning when it elicited a throaty growl from his boyfriend.

Matt released seconds before Tom, riding out his orgasm with a few more heavy thrusts. The flooding sensation inside him was enough to send Tom right over the edge. He let out a howl, head towards the ceiling, body quivering as thick ropes of sticky cum shot out across the soft floor. Tord fell back as Matt pulled out of the monster, grinning like a lunatic. There was cum all over Tord’s hands and up his arms and as he grimaced and looked for something to clean himself off with, Tom turned lazily around and began to lick him clean.

“Ahg! Thomas! That’s disgusting!”

Matt giggled breathlessly as he sagged against the wall, “Oof, haha, gimme a minute, lads, and I’ll get some towels and what-not.”

“I got it, I got it,” Tord pushed Tom’s head away with a chuckle and heaved himself to his feet. Tom, for his part, flopped tiredly onto his side and let out a heavy, contended sigh. Tord hobbled across the room to grab towels from the shelf and some water from the mini fridge.

“Edd, you okay?” Matt called, still not quite recovered enough to get up himself.

Edd sniffed and let out a shaky, “Y-yeah. Yeah. Just…yeah.”

Tom’s ears pricked up and he rolled over, dragging himself up long enough to trundle over and flop back down next Edd. He whined softly when he saw the tears on his boyfriend’s face and licked at the salty tracks tenderly, nosing into the crook of Edd’s neck and breathing deeply. Edd hiccuped and rolled over, curling into Tom’s side and burying his face into that soft, familiar lilac fur. Tom whined again, louder, and wrapped a paw around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Aw, Edd, baby, ssshhhh, it’s all right, just let it out,” Matt had managed to crawl over and nestled himself under Tom’s chin, gently stroking Edd’s hair and kissing the top of his head, “Tord, honey, if you can manage it, can you bring one of the blankets over too please?”

“On it.”

There was some shuffling and then Tord was back with some towels and water and a couple of thick blankets, barely able to hold onto all of it. He dumped it on the floor and handed a couple of towels to Matt who quickly cleaned himself before turning his attention to Edd. Tord offered a towel to Tom who just snorted and closed his eye.

“Edd, my sweet cherry cola, is it all right if I get you cleaned up?” Matt had one hand resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, careful and delicate and loving, “You don’t have to let go of Tom, I just need to clean your legs and stuff. Is that all right.”

There was an affirming nod from the man and Matt scooted across the floor to begin gently wiping Edd down, murmuring assurances and offering soft touches as he did so. He also took the opportunity to clean up Tom’s hind quarters. All four of them would need a hot bath later but this would do for now. Matt looked up at Tord who had managed to coax Tom into opening his mouth so he could pour some water in.

“Is everyone doing okay? No one hurt?” It might not have been very romantic after that bout of enthusiastic sex but it was necessary. And Matt would mother hen them until they caved.

“My ass hurts.” Edd’s voice was muffled by Tom’s mane but it earned a chuckle from the other three, “You guys got too rough.”

“Well, I didn’t see any bleeding so you should be fine. But we can check it later if you’re worried, sweetums.” Matt was all pet names and sugar sweets after they went a hard round, mothering and kissing and touching and making sure every one of his precious boyfriends knew how much he loved them. He patted Tom’s butt, right at the base of his tail, and the monster flicked an ear to show he was paying attention,

“Tommy baby, you gotta shift back now so we can get some rest, yeah?”

Tom grunted and stretched, tongue unrolling out of his mouth as he yawned. His movement startled Edd into letting go and while the initial lack of contact had the man scrambling, he soon found himself enveloped in a heavy comforter. Tord leaned in and kiss him on the lips, softly and shyly, a gentle reassurance.

“Tord, please help Tom get his feet under him. I’ll carry Edd downstairs. We can clean up this mess later.” Matt was already stepping over to sweep Edd into his arms, giving him an affectionate nuzzle on the cheek, “Who’s turn is it to pick the movie?”

“Commie’s.” Tom’s voice was hoarse and ragged, sounding exhausted as his bones snapped back into a relatively humanoid shape. He yawned again, jaw cracking as they resettled into a proper configuration

“Nah, Edd can choose, I don’t mind,” Tord waved a hand while the other helped pull Tom to his feet. The hybrid stumbled and braced himself on the shorter man, almost toppling them both back over. Tord swept another blanket around Tom’s shoulders and Tom gratefully pulled it around himself, shivering.

“Are you sure…?” Edd’s voice came from the comforter in Matt’s arms, smaller than they were used to hearing.

“ _Ja, ja,_  I know what I said and I said what I meant.” Tord insisted, ushering the pair to get going.

“A communist’s faithful, one-hundred percent.” Tom muttered with a smile and Matt laughed as he carried Edd out of the room and towards the stairs. Tord scowled at his boyfriend but helped him along as well.

“You’re limping.” Tord noted as they descended.

“No shit,” Tom answered gruffly, bracing himself more on the banister than on Tord, “Matt wrecked my ass.” He grinned, showing his teeth in a hungry manner that made Tord’s dick twitch despite what it had just been through, “I can’t believe you guys spit roasted me like that. Fuckin’ unbelievable. I gotta get you back for that.”

“I look forward to it.” Tord purred, helping to ease Tom into the recliner next to the couch. Edd was already snuggled up on the couch next to Matt and Tord crawled up to tuck himself under the blanket at Edd’s feet.

“Anyone need anything before we get comfortable?” Matt asked. When he was met with silence he smiled and pressed play on the remote before settling back into his own blanket, one arm around Edd as he did so.

“Hey,” Tom said in a low voice and the other three glanced up at him, “Love you guys.”

Three smiles met him in return,

“Love you too, puppy.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Jehovah.”

A sigh, “Tord, why do you have to ruin these nice moments that we have?”

Laughter sparkled through the sitting room and it was warm and it was bright and it was good.


End file.
